The Notebook
by Elleinaday
Summary: Feng Lans brother takes matters into his own hands. Gui/Lan
1. Chapter 1: The Notebook

**I don't own Prince.**

**The Notebook**

As few wispy clouds drifted lazily by on a warm afternoon, Professor Min sat at his desk and watched his students prepare to leave for the day. It'd been a good day, the students had been engaged in what he was saying and the time seemed to fly by. He loved days like that. They were slowly filing out of his classroom when he noticed Feng Yang Ming hanging back, staring at him. _*hmm ... wonder what he wants... I hope it's school related.* _He thought to himself. He enjoyed second life, but tried hard not to let it interrupt his real life. There was really only one interruption he wanted from second life ... but since he couldn't have it, thinking about it only made it worse.

As Yang Ming sat staring at his professor, his sister caught his attention as she walked past him,

"Hey! Are you coming?" Feng Lan asked as she continued walking to the door. He nodded slightly and answered,

"Aa, just give me a minute. Will you go to the library and tell Ling Bin that I'll be a little later than usual? I need to talk to Professor Min about something." He sat back and rested his hands behind his head, waiting for her to leave.

"Sure, but is everything alright?" She asked him, concerned that her stupid brother would need to talk to the Professor about anything, especially when he was always copying her work!

"Stupid Sis! It's a guy thing! Hurry up and leave!" He got up and started towards her to shove her out but she "eeep!"ed and ran out ahead of him.

"Alright, just hurry up stupid brother, I don't want wait around forever." She was giggling as she left. Yang Ming didn't make a reply, but Lan wouldn't have heard it anyway, she seemed to be in a hurry to leave.

Professor Min watched with a slight amusement. He always enjoyed watching their interaction. This being his first year as a teacher, he didn't expect to have a pair of twins in his class and he doubts it'll happen too frequently afterward. _*Why is she always so rushed though? Her papers always show that she pays attention and it's not like she hates the class...* _Professor Min thought to himself as he watched over his classroom. _*I hope her home life is okay.*_

After all the students had gone and it was just the two of them, Professor Min waited for Yang Ming to say something. Yang Ming just sat there looking more and more uncertain about what it was he wanted to say. When he didn't say anything, Professor Min decided to help him along. "So you had a question for me Yang Ming?" Yang Ming swallowed the lump in his throat and made strangled noise of affirmation. Professor Min was getting a little impatient. "This is school related right?" He asked, trying to make this go a little faster, or at least get a response. He'd dealt with shy students before ... but never imagined Yang Ming to be in that category.

It took a Yang Ming while to respond since he still wasn't sure if he wanted to do this or not. It would be an invasion of her privacy after all, but then something really needed to be done. He couldn't stand seeing his sister like this, even if she was hiding it well. Was this really the best way to handle it though? He decided to start with a test, sort of an ice breaker. When nothing else came to mind he suddenly blurted, "How much do you love Prince?"

Professor Min looked a little confused _*What does that have to do with anything_* he was instantly offended when Yang Ming interrupted his train of thought. "I know it's none of my business and that it's rude to ask but I really need to know. Do you truly love Prince, or are you just playing with him?"

Professor Min was stunned, "Playing with him? What in the ..." His brows drew together and his voice raised a little as he almost snapped at Yang Ming, "Of course I'm not playing with him. What the heck is this about Yang Ming?"

Yang Ming was watching him closely and trying to decide what to do. He wasn't really used to thinking things through so much. "Prince ... he's ...mmmmm he's in trouble. I need to know if you'll help me help him."

Gui Wen's annoyance and anger melted away instantly, "Of course, is he alright? I'll do anything in my power to help him. That's not even a question."

"Good." Yang Ming breathed in relief before standing slowly, Professor Min could see that his hands were shaking as he pulled a small leather book out of his bag.

"I don't know if I'm doing the right thing … I've known prince forever, he's like a brother to me. This might hurt him more than it will help, that's why I need you to promise."

Walking over to Professor Mins desk he took a deep breath, and looked him in the eye before setting the leather book down in front of him.

Min waited, patiently returning Yang Mings look with one of complete openness. "Promise what, Yang Ming?" He asked softly after a tense silence.

"Promise me …" He seemed at a loss for words, his brows coming together in concentration. "Just promise that you'll help. That you won't take what I'm giving to you and act like that idiot avatar you use. Take it seriously." He was almost pleading, his throat tight with the realization of what he was doing. He felt like an idiot, but it was too late. He'd already handed it over.

Gui seemed to see through his inner struggle, and even though he didn't know what the book contained, it obviously meant a lot to him. "Yang Ming, I swear to you that I will do all in my power to help Prince. I will not take this lightly. Thank you for trusting me with this."

Yang Mind nodded, and held onto the book for a second more before letting go, "Just don't disappoint me." He whispered before turning and walking from the room.

Professor Min watched him go in silence for a moment wondering what was going on and how in the world he was supposed to help Prince without knowing who Prince even was. He didn't even know what the problem was. Hopefully the book contained the answers.

It was only a moment that he stood there contemplating this though. When his classroom returned to quietness once again he sat down, and curiously opened the book.

******* The book *******

Professor Min,

This is prince ... yeah, kinda hard to believe huh. I know ... I just had this crazy idea, wouldn't it be cool to exchange letters? I've always wanted to do that, but no one ever returns the letters I write. I bet you would. Then we would start this long conversation through letters and we'd learn so much about each other. ...but then, we'd learn about each other and I can't tell you how much I'd love that, and how much I fear it. So I can't really start sending you letters, how would you even get them without finding out who I am? So yeah, I guess this was pretty pointless.

Professor Min,

I know this is stupid, but I can't help the desire to write to you, even if you never see it.

In game, you always declare your love for me, and tell me you want to help. You go so far as to humiliate yourself, just to help me feel better. I sometimes wonder if you'd listen to my problems from real life too. If maybe we could be friends in real life. I know that's impossible though, I know that you would not see me the same way you do now, if you knew who I was. You might not even talk to me anymore. I can never reveal myself to you, or I'd risk losing even the silly relationship we do have.

Professor Min,

I don't know when I started to like you. You were such a perverted idiot at first. Then ... you became my professor. How was that even possible? I was curious about what kind of professor this idiotic guy would turn out to be. He turned out to be amazing. You made it so easy to understand the class material, and when we were all playing around I started to see bits of Gui coming through. You would smile and joke with us, and somehow always end up back on topic. I love that your grin. I couldn't believe it when I thought to myself ... is this really my bard? Did I really fall for him?

Professor Min,

Would it ruin the rest of my life if I didn't tell you who I am? Would I be constantly wondering what would have happened? Could I ever be satisfied by not knowing? Is there any hope for me? Sometimes I wish you would just ignore my desire for anonymity, and search me out on your own. I'm glad you don't though. I've never had anyone who respects me the way you do. You're really becoming precious to me.

Professor Min ...

I'm so frustrated. I've tried so many times to write to you, but it never reaches your hands. I am always convinced that contacting you in person is a very bad idea. You might learn who I am. You might be disappointed. You might not speak to me anymore. If I write to you of my fears, will you quell them? If I tell you of my wishes ... will you fulfill them?

Should I just confess all and be done with it? My fear is overwhelming. My desire is desperate.

I see you ... even as I write yet another note that will simply be discarded. I see you looking out at us in your class. I know you can't run to me like Gui does ... but even a faint hint of recognition in your eyes. A smile in my direction. Some kind of acknowledgment.

I hate being just another face in the crowd to you. I hate that you're so close I can touch you. That I will walk by you, you'll see me and say good morning and that will be the end of it. I hate seeing you everyday and knowing that it's just a game. Second life is just a game. Prince is just a game. I hate that everyday I can walk away from you ... I can walk right out of your door, and you don't even notice.

Oh god ... how much longer can I live like this?

Professor Min,

Wicked found out who I was today. I'm so scared. I was in agony. It hurt so much I couldn't think straight and I said something I shouldn't have. I was expecting you to be the one to find me. You've always been there for me ... If it had been you, then wicked wouldn't have found out it was me. Then I could fight him without his holding back. Then my game life wouldn't be so closely intertwined with my real life. Then I could say that there was never a time when you weren't by my side. If it had just been you.

Professor Min,

I've written to you so many times, and I always sound like such an idiot. I just don't know what to write. I start out thinking, I'll write to him, and tell him why I'm so scared of his finding out. If I do that though, you'll know why ... you could find out just from that. I'll just have to tell you who I am and be done with it. Even if I wanted to though ... how in the world would I go about it? Augh! This is so frustrating! I can't focus in class because I'm so distracted by all this, I have to work even harder outside of class just so I don't embarrass myself in front of you the next day, and then I can't log in as early as if I had just payed attention to what you were saying! It makes it worse because I know I'm missing out in game. I don't know what I'm thinking, I can't tell you who I am! Your a teacher! Even if you wanted to have some sort of relationship you'd get fired. I could never do that to you. I can't tell you who I am...

Professor Min,

It's kinda funny how my diary turned into letters to you. At first I thought I'd send them to you, but that's ridiculous. You'd know who I was for sure if I did that. Anyway, writing to you always makes me feel better. It's like you're really there for me. I know you want to be, so it's not like it's all in my head. Tonight, I'm relaxing. Sitting in the dark, listening to old songs from my high school days. It's such a nostalgic feeling. I wish you were here, then we could talk about the music you listened to too, or you could tell me where you were in life when this song came out. I could learn about you more and tease you about your taste in music even if I secretly share it. We would laugh together and I'd make rootbeer floats with chocolate ice cream and a dash of cinnamon. I'd see your huge happy smile ... and I'd feel like maybe ... maybe there isn't anything else I need. If you were just here... but you're not, and you won't be, because you don't know me. So I'm stuck, listening to old breakup songs in the middle of the night thinking about a guy I never even dated.  
Wondering how I ever got to be so pathetic.

Professor Min,

It's Friday night and I'm home, cooking dinner for my stupid brother. I don't want to leave the food unattended, but it gets boring watching water boil. Normally I'd watch something on my smart phone or check out YouTube videos. I know you probably live alone, so you definitely know what it's like cooking on your own. That's why it'd be so perfect if you were here. You could make the salad and side dishes while I get the main dish ready. Maybe we'd compete to see who could chop faster, obviously you'd lose. You might resort to trickery and distract me … maybe kiss me on the cheek right before I finish my share of vegetables. I'd be so embarrassed, but I wouldn't concede the match. I'd win and gloat about it for days … if you were part of my life.

Professor Min,

Ling Bin confessed to me today. It seems my whole family knows about how he's loved me since we were little. Everyone expects me to be happy. They remember how I asked him to marry me when I was eight. I just wish it had been you. I wish he hadn't confessed. I don't know how to handle this situation. It scares me. I can't tell him I'm in love with someone else. So what do I do? Now more than ever I really wish you were here with me. Then I wouldn't have to face this on my own. You'd be here, and you'd tell them all to mind their own business. Maybe you'd tell Ling Bin that he's out of line, confessing to your girl like that. It's not gonna happen, I have to remind myself that you're not really part of my life.

Professor Min,

My parents are pressuring me to marry Ling Bin. I don't know what to do. I can hardly tell them I'm in love with a man who doesn't even know I exist. I'm such a fool. I told them I wanted to focus on school for now, but what happens after school? I feel so bad for him. I know he loves me but he's always been ge-ge to me. Professor Min, I wish you could save me.

Professor Min,

Ling Bin is a great guy. He's smart and handsome and sweet. It really is an honor that he would be interested in me.

You hugged me last night, that's normal of course, but did you know how hard it was for me to pull away and do the normal routine? Do you know how much it hurts to hear your declarations of love? Do you know how badly I wish you would never let me go?

Gui couldn't breath. He read the book again. There were obviously pages missing, and he didn't really mind. They weren't his to read anyway. _*Why ... why did Yang Ming give this to me? What can I do if I don't even know his real name?*_ He clenched his teeth as he reread Prince's words. He'd had no idea Prince was so troubled. His Prince ... always smiling and laughing ... were these words really written by his Prince? Was Prince really going to be forced into a marriage with wicked? He buried his head in his hands and sat at his desk not knowing what to do. Trying to think of how he could help. There really wasn't enough information to reveal prince's identity. The only information pertaining to Prince's identity was enough to let him know that he was a student ... Gui's student, and he never even noticed. He felt like such a jerk.

He set about reading it again, trying to memorize every fear in hopes that he could somehow help prince through it. Trying to memorize every hope, so that he might be able to convince prince that there was nothing to fear. Maybe if he really did hug Prince and not let go everything would work itself out.

Suddenly his classroom door opened. He wasn't in the mood to talk and he knew it would show on his face. So he kept his head down, hoping whoever it was would just get what they came for and leave.

Lan opened the door slowly peeking inside the room to see if it was alright to come in since the door wasn't normally shut. What she saw surprised her. Professor Min was sitting at his desk looking miserable. She didn't have to see his face to know, she could see his trembling hands and the fact that he didn't even look up. For a moment she just stared at him. _*I should leave. He doesn't know me, he has no reason to think I'd really care.*_ She couldn't though, the thought of just walking away knowing she was leaving him like that was not even really worth considering. So she came in, closed the door, and locked it. No one would know anyone was in there, and she didn't want some stupid college student coming in and making things worse.

When Professor Min heard the door shut he was a little relieved, but when he heard it lock he looked up in shock. Feng Lan calmly walked across the room to her seat and sat down, and didn't look at him once. He was speechless as she started rummaging through her bag looking for something. _*Didn't she see me? Didn't I make it obvious that I didn't want anyone around?*_ She got out her note book and her text book and set them on her desk, and then stared at them sadly. He didn't trust his voice to speak at first but when she finally opened the book and started writing, he had to ask, "Feng Lan?" She still didn't even look at him, but he saw her flinch at his address.

"Yes, Professor Min?" She answered a little nervously with a saddened voice.

"What are you doing?" He asked slightly harsher than he had intended. Not really sure if he should be annoyed or concerned. He didn't feel like being concerned but she looked like she was waiting for something to fall on her. Prince still weighed heavily on his mind but this girl's cute and nervous apprehension did help take his mind off of it, if only a little.

"I'm doing my homework, Professor Min." She stated clearly not looking away from her paper as she wrote.

"Yes, I can see that, but why are you doing it here?" He was trying not to sound too annoyed. _*and why won't you look at me?*_

"I'm doing my homework here because ... I don't know what else to do ... but I didn't want you to be alone." The last line was said so quietly he had trouble hearing it. After realizing that she's been just staring at her paper she once more read the same line of her book trying to focus on anything but how that statement would be received.

Gui honestly felt bad for getting annoyed at her when he heard her reason. Still, he can't talk to her about his problems and he doesn't want her to worry ... he sighed solemnly before speaking again.

"Feng Lan, I appreciate the thought, I really do, but I'm alright. I just got news from a friend that my cat is sick. It's nothing big and I don't need you to stay and worry about me. It's alright, you can go home." He saw her hand tighten on the pen and got a little confused._ *Why is she upset?*_

When she spoke she still kept her head down. "I already knew that. I know I'm just a student, one who tries to avoid your notice so it's not like we're close or anything. I know you can't tell me about it. I just can't ... I can't leave... like that." She trailed off suddenly feeling stupid. Stupid and embarrassed and hurt.

_*Ah, so that's why she wouldn't look at me... is she crying? ... how is it that she cares for me so much ... when she's always trying to avoid me? I thought she hated me. Especially after I rejected her on our date.*_ Gui stood there looking at her for a long time. _*If she cares this much, she'll only get hurt in the end. I don't want to hurt her, she's such a nice girl ... Maybe I should make her hate me ... at least it would hurt less in the long run ...*_ For a while they just stayed there, he was having trouble bringing himself to say something purposely hurtful, and she didn't get why he was just standing there. _*Making her hate me though might have a negative influence on her grades ... maybe I should just try to let her know I'm not available again ...no, she really needs to be mad at me or she might just get more determined.* _

"Feng Lan ... your presence is not a comfort to me. I don't want you here and I would appreciate it if you left immediately. If you need somewhere to do your homework, the library is always available for student use." There, he did it. That was as cruel as he could possibly be. He instantly felt sick. He hid it behind a practiced mask of shcolarship, but she could still see a hint of disgust behind his mask.

Feng Lan stared at him with wide disbelieving eyes. She felt like she'd been physically hit. Gui could see the effect it had on her. Her sharp intake of breath and then her slow shaky movements as she gathered her things. _*Of course he would say that.*_ She thought. _*I'm the one being an idiot here. I knew he wanted to be alone. Anyone would find me annoying in this situation. It's not like we're friends. It's not like he has a reason to want me here. He doesn't know I'm prince. He doesn't know ... how much this hurts.*_ She forced herself to move slowly and not run out of the room as fast as she could ... she didn't want him to know just how much it had hurt. When she got to the door she even looked up at him for the first time and gave him the biggest fake smile she could. "Thank you Professor Min, I'm very happy to know you're alright. Bye then!"

She missed the look of regret on Professor Mins face as she turned to leave.

As soon as the door shut behind her the tears were there. She couldn't go back to the library and face Ling Bin and her brother like this. She found an empty hall and sank to the floor, her back against the wall. _*Why does it have to hurt so much?*_ She put her head on her knees and cried. _*How will I ever tell him now? I couldn't possibly ... not after he says something like that ...*_ Every thought only making it worse. _*How will I face him in game tonight?*_

In the midst of her misery she heard footsteps. Looking up she saw it was her brother. _*Crap*_ "Uhh .. I forgot my notebook..." she said hastily wiping at her eyes.

He looked ticked, "I don't care about that right now, what happened, sis?"

She hiccuped, and shook her head. "Nothing happened ... I just ..."

He put his hand on her shoulder and she jumped, but he just looked into her eyes. "If it was nothing sis ... you wouldn't be alone in the hallway crying." He pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "Sis, you went to get something from Gui. Did he do this to you? Do I need to go beat the faggot to a bloody pulp? No body hurts my sister and gets away with it, you know." She couldn't tell if he was joking or not, and it was with much effort that she looked up at him, wiped her eyes and told him no. "He didn't do anything... I just heard this really sad song on my ipod, it always makes me cry" She stood up and declared to her brother. "I'm fine, let's get back so I can hurry and make dinner. I'm starved!"

He stood up and led the way back to where he'd left Ling Bin waiting. He never brought up the fact the she didn't have her ipod on her. When they saw Ling Bin, he looked relieved to see her. She tried to pretend nothing happened but when she wasn't looking Yang Ming pulled him over and whispered angrily. "After dinner I'm going to kill the bard. Be sure to keep her occupied for a good twenty minutes at least ... I may kill him more than once..."

Ling Bin knew Yang Ming enough to understand that the professor had somehow hurt Fang Lan. He narrowed his eyes and agreed wholeheartedly to the plan. Even though he acts like a stupid useless brother, he does a lot for her behind her back. This time, Gui really ticked him off.

Professor Min stayed at school for a while, just sitting at his desk and thinking about the things that had happened. He'd never been mean on purpose before and he didn't like the feeling he was left with afterward. He wasn't sure how he would act the next day in class. He was also thinking about Prince and how everything seems to suck right now.

When Professor Min finally got home, he didn't even eat anything, he just went right to second life. Gui didn't know what to expect but as soon as he logged on, Wu Quing was walking towards him with a murderous look on his face. Just a few hours ago, the boy had been begging Gui to help him. This could only mean one thing, something must have happened to Prince. Wu Quing came closer and closer but he didn't stop. One moment Gui was about to ask what was going on, the next he was on the floor. Wu Quing slammed him as hard as he could with his fist. Before Gui could blink, Wu Quing was on him. He tried to ask what, why, he tried to block, he couldn't for the life of him figure out why Wu Quing would act this way. He could only hate himself for his weakness. Wu Quing stopped for a moment, and stood up. Gui was thrashed. He tried to speak and his voice came out strangely strangled. He hadn't tried to fight back at all, all he could think was, "What happened ... to Prince?"

If it was at all possible, that seemed to make Wu Quing angrier than before. "This isn't about Prince. Get up."

Gui was confused, and the beating his head took wasn't helping. If something had happened to Prince, this would be nothing. He tried to stand but the world started spinning and he vomited instead. Suddenly he felt a cool vial pressed into his hand. He realized it was a health potion. _*Why ... why is he so angry? Why is he giving me potions?*_ "Wu Quing, What is this about, if not Prince?"

"This is about my sister. Drink the potion." Gui looked up helplessly at Wu Quing, _*I deserve this.*_ Was his only thought as he tried to do as he was told.

Xaio Lan and Ling Bin were just finishing up the dishes from dinner. She was still worried about Professor Min, why had he been so depressed? She knew her own presence wouldn't be a comfort to him ... but perhaps it would make him feel better to see Prince. It was with that in mind that she put the last dish away and turned to go.

"Xaio Lan ..." Ling Bin called to her. For some reason he was nervous. He had thought about what he would say to keep her out of the game, but he hadn't been able to come up with anything good. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" She looked a little annoyed by the request but she still stopped and faced him expectantly. _*Now what?* _He thought, completely unsure of what he wanted to talk about. As Lan lost patience and began to continue to her room he found that he needed to do something fast.

"I'm sorry Zhuo-gege. I really don't feel like talking right now. I just want to go ... " She turned away again and he started to grow frantic. Who knew what Wu Quing was up to, he couldn't let her in game yet. He grabbed her hand and turned her around. Looking into her eyes he forced himself to remain calm. "It's ... it's important Xaio Lan."

Lan was getting nervous, where was her brother? She didn't want to talk. She was worried about Gui. She knew though, Ling Bin was important to her too. If he had something important to say, she couldn't just blow him off. This whole marriage thing has had her avoiding him as much as possible. It's not about that is it? She tried to calm herself and focus on the moment. There was no guarantee that Gui would even be on just yet. "Alright Zhuo-gege. What is it?"

Frantically trying to think of something quick and not knowing how he could come up with something terribly important on such a short notice he did the only thing he could think of. He kissed her. Her eyes widened in surprise and she tried to pull away but all he could think of was her going into the game and seeing her brother kill Gui. He didn't want to see her face, he didn't want to see how much she cared for the stupid bard. He was going to be the one she would marry. She shouldn't care what happens to the bard. He held her there, kissing her and not wanting to let go until he realized just how harsh he was being. He let go like she was on fire. Because she had been pushing against him, his sudden release made her fall into the wall behind her. He looked at her suddenly afraid of what his own actions would cause and he could see her eyes getting red and watery. Her jaw set in anger, "Zhuo-gege ... don't you care at all how I feel?" She stood looking looking at him with something close to fear.

He took a step forward, wanting to apologize but when she tried to get away, this time he let her, and she ran crying to her room. Zhuo-gege had always been Zhuo-gege, and now he was forcing her into something else.

When Prince logged into second life, he wasn't sure he wanted to find Gui right away. He was troubled himself and how could he be of any help to Gui if he was the one wanting help. He was just considering heading out to the forest to train when he saw there was a commotion in the streets. He went over to see what was going on and arrived just in time to hear Wu Quing demanding someone drink a potion. Prince got closer to see what was going on and his heart stopped at the sight of Gui on the ground covered in blood.

"I can't." He managed to cough out in reply, struggling to move. Suddenly Wu Quing was on him choking him and pouring the potion down his throat.

"You will." He said still choking him, forcibly sending the back of his head back into the pavement. "Or you'll drown."

Prince couldn't believe what he was seeing. He immediately rushed into action, knocking Wu Quing off the bard with a single shove. Wu Quing didn't know who it was at first but when he saw Prince standing there, he knew he was in trouble. "I told you NOT to TOUCH HIM!" Prince screamed at him. Wu Quing was already mad enough, he couldn't believe his sister.

"He doesn't deserve your pity. This is disgusting! I'm not sorry and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Wu Quing stood looking at Prince defiantly. Prince narrowed his eyes and hid the anger and pain and everything he's dealt with today behind his blood elf mask. "Like I'd let you." He growled as he ruthlessly stabbed Wu Quing through through the heart turning him instantly to pillar of light. Wu Quing hadn't tried to block, he was stunned and hadn't expected Prince to attack so suddenly. Prince stayed there for a moment, just breathing. He couldn't believe his brother and he was so angry he was trembling. After a few moments he turned towards Gui and then he saw Wicked standing there watching the scene and a thought occurred to him. "You knew ... didn't you?" He asked looking right into Wicked's eyes. Wicked swallowed hard and gave a barely perceptible nod, never taking his eyes off prince. "That's why you ... that's why ..." Prince chocked back a sob and covered his mouth with his hand. He felt so used. Forcing a kiss like that ... for something like this? Wicked made to move forward, but Prince raised his sword and pointed it at Wicked. "I am the blood elf Prince." His voice came out slightly strangled. Wicked paused and watched as Prince narrowed his eyes, regaining his composure. "I am the lord of Infinite City." Prince never lowered his weapon, as he finally got ahold of his blood elf public persona. "It is my duty to protect this city and it's citizens. You have aided in the brutal beating of an elite member of the city council. By your actions you have threatened the life of one of my close friends, a member of odd-squad. I don't want to see you in this city." Prince continued to glare at Wicked, and quietly added, "Or in my home."

Wicked was stunned. He knew he'd hurt her. Obviously, he'd hurt her more than he thought. Obviously he'd hurt her more than the professor had. He didn't even know what the professor had done. For all he knew, Wu Quing had just wanted an excuse to fight him. He never thought he could be such an idiot. He had to apologize, he had to explain, "Prince - "

"I SAID LEAVE!" Prince shouted. "If you refuse to listen, I'll kill you here, banish you from the city for good and declare you to be KOS"

Wicked was silent as he turned around and as he walked away he sent her a private message. "I'm sorry Xaio Lan. I hope sometime, you'll forgive me." and then he logged off.

After Wicked logged off, Prince's anger dissipated. He stood there trembling, staring at the spot Wicked had vanished from. He forgot to keep up the blood elf mask for everyone and let his tears come. _*My life ... it's falling apart* _He brought his hand still holding his sword up to cover his eyes, and took in a deep shuddering breath.

Gui didn't understand anything that just happened, he couldn't really think straight. He did understand one thing, Prince just separated from two of his best real life friends. After the notes he had gotten from Wu Quing, he knew Prince was already suffering. He couldn't bear to watch him standing there trembling, trying to hold himself together. "Prince ..." He called softly, trying to ignore his own bodily injuries. They would be gone soon ... but he didn't know if Prince would be alright or not. For just an instant, when Prince turned to look at him, Gui's breath caught in his throat. His eye's were so full of sorrow, he hadn't known it was possible. Then Prince was rushing to his side. Frantically looking for a health potion with tears flowing freely.

"I'm so sorry, Gui. This is all my fault. If only I'd anticipated how he would react. I swear-"

"Stop, Prince. I can't take it anymore." Gui said grabbing his hands and holding them to his chest. "I can't bear to think of how much you're suffering. Please, your highness, stop apologizing to me." Prince stopped, and looked at Gui incredulously. Then ... he started to giggle. His eyes tearing even more and his giigle turning to laughter.

"Gui ... heh, how do you ... oh my gosh ... calling me your highness at a time like this? You look so serious!" His laughter started to sound more pained and more forced "Haha ... oh God ... " and then turned to sobs. "Gui ... I'm so hopeless." Prince rested his head against Gui's wounded shoulder and cried. "I'm so hopeless I don't know what to do. I'm so sorry Gui, I'm sorry."

Gui wanted to make a reply, he wanted to reassure prince and utter calming words, but Prince had his head resting on a spot where all Gui could do was grit his teeth. If he couldn't even tell his Prince that all would work itself out, he sure as hell wasn't going cry out in pain because of his stupid shoulder. It was only a few more moments before Prince calmed down enough to realize he hadn't healed Gui yet. He sat there for a moment unsure ... _*Gui had said he couldn't drink a potion ... but I'm sure he drank at least a little of the one my stupid brother was forcing down his throat ... maybe ... *_

"Gui ... do you think you could drink a potion if I helped you?" The thought of Wu Quing and Wicked made his blood boil and he was getting angry again, when he felt a hand on his arm.

"Prince ... if you would smile, I could do anything." He looked so serious when he said it ... and Prince couldn't help but smile in spite of everything. "I feel better already!" Gui said with a wink. Prince tried to hide his grin behind a scowl but it wasn't working very well so he just handed Gui the drink.

"If you're feeling so great, then drink it yourself!" He said with a hmph and turned his head away.

Gui whined at him, "But I was hoping you'd give it to me with a kiss!"

Prince instantly turned red at the thought and covered his mouth ... Gui decided to just drink the potion. Afterward, when he sat up on his own, Prince looked over at him and his eyes lost their smile. "Gui ... can I ask you something?"

"Anything, your highness."

Prince looked down ... and didn't say anything, just sat there. Gui knew he was struggling to summon the courage to ask whatever it was so he gently touched his face and looked into his eyes. His voice was thick with emotion when he spoke, "I swear, your highness, whatever you ask me will be answered with all honesty. I swear I will never turn you away." He was a little shocked when that last statement made Prince flinch, but apparently it was enough because Prince decided to speak. "What was bothering you ... today?" Prince wouldn't look up as he waited for Gui to answer, but Gui didn't know what he meant! He didn't want to go back on a promise he made not two seconds ago so he tried his best to answer, "Today? You mean ... when Wu Quing was ..." He stopped when Prince started shaking his head.

"No Gui ... I mean ... after school." Prince waited for the lights to come on and as they seemed to be slow he decided to elaborate. "Professor Min ... you were fine in class ... but after class... when I came back ... something was bothering you, what was it?"

In a flash everything made sense in Gui's mind. Feng Lan ... she worried about him ... him blowing her off ... her brother ... the fight ... prince's pain ... it was all connected. He was such a jerk. He couldn't believe ... he looked at Prince thinking about all the pain he'd caused her. "Your brother ... he was right." He looked at her disgusted with himself, "I don't deserve your pity. I'm the cause of all of this. You should have let him kill me." He would have said more ... but she just looked so sad, and he realized that she'd probably been thinking of this moment for a long time, worrying about it and planning it and finally she just gave up all her plans just to put an end to her misery. She didn't want him to curse himself, even when telling him who she was, she was doing it in a way to find out more about him. All this time she's been worried about him. He put his hand behind her head and pulled her so their foreheads touched. With his eyes closed and his nose touching hers, his voice was a whisper, "I swore, I would answer you no matter what." Her eyes flew open but he kept his closed, "This after noon ... in school ... I was worried about you." He could feel the muscles in her eyebrows pull together as she tried to make sense out of his words. "Your brother stayed behind in class, he wanted to give me something. He said that it belonged to his friend Prince, and urged me to believe that it was real." She sat and pushed him gently to arms length away from her. "My brother?" Gui nodded yes.

"What did he give you?" She asked suddenly curious. Gui looked at her sadly, he didn't want to say ... but he'd promised.

"He gave me notes, addressed to me, from Prince." He watched as her face lost it's color and she stared at an empty spot on his chest, realizing what it meant. I meant that her brother knew everything. He knew how she felt about Zhuo-gege, how she felt about Professor Min, how she felt about all her friends in second life. It meant that Professor Min knows everything ... and she just went and confessed to it all. Her face rapidly regained it's color and turned a bright red. "those were ... that was ... I mean ... " She couldn't help it ... she wanted to run away. She was so sick of running away ... she buried her head in his purple cloak and barely managed to squeak out, "That was personal." Despite herself ... feeling the vibration of his laughter through his chest felt really good. Before she even knew it ... she wasn't holding onto him because she was embarrassed ... she was holding onto him because she'd always wanted to, and now she finally could.

As Gui looked down at the girl in his arms, he remembered some of what she had written. So with that in mind, he pulled her tightly to him and whispered in her ear, "This time, I'm never letting go."

That night, Yang Ming went to bed without dinner. When he woke up in the morning starving he was surprised to find the scent of food filling the house. He walked out to the kitchen thinking he was dreaming when he saw his sister happily preparing his favorite breakfast. He stood there confused as he watched her. When she finally noticed him, she gave him the biggest grin she ever had before. "Come have breakfast stupid brother." She said as she placed a plate on the table for him.

He stumbled over to the table and sat unbelieving the sight before him. "What's going on?" He asked.

She didn't answer, instead she continued with her morning routine and left for school before him. When he was about to leave the house himself, he found a note on the front door addressed to him. Curious, he picked it up,

"Dear Brother,

Thank you ... for everything."

He couldn't help the grin that spread over his face as he stepped into the morning sun.


	2. Chapter 2: A faked death

I don't own Half Prince...

It was early, too early. Professor Min sat at his desk staring into space as his mind worked in overdrive. His fingers tapped an agitated rhythm. He was always a little early to his classes, but this was ridiculous. Sure it was good to be prepared for the students … but who is he kidding, he just couldn't stand waiting around at home today. He hadn't really been able to settle things with Feng Lan yesterday. He'd wanted to actually apologize, confess, reassure … plan. However, things never work out the way he would like them to in second life.

He'd been holding her. Lips pressed to her hair as she clung to his cloak. She didn't seem to want to move and he was just fine with her in his arms. It wasn't until he heard a slight giggle that he decided to look up. What he saw was perhaps the most frightening thing in his life. Prince's fans had crowded around trying to see what was happening. The circle they formed was slowly closing in as Prince's tears faded. He hugged prince closer and looked for an escape. Seeing nothing, he steadied his voice and tried not to show his fear. He had a feeling they'd be able to smell it. Speaking softly he told Prince, "Don't make any sudden movements. On my count of three we're going to run … alright?" He swallowed nervously as Prince nodded against him.

"One..."

The girls seemed to be closing in a little faster. He tried to subtly angle his body to give himself better leverage to jump up and run.

"Two..."

One of them seemed to pick up on the strange movement and with a shout they all dashed forward at once. "Three! Go!" Gui shouted as he jumped up and pulled Prince with him.

The girls immediately gave chase shouting things about Prince needing a shoulder to cry on, and them being more than willing to help. Others had brought out weapons and demanded to know who had hurt their liege lord, while still others just wanted to look at his crying face and drool.

They spent hours trying to evade the mob. Holding hands the whole time and clinging to each other in small alleys. Prince looked exhausted, and knowing the emotional stress he'd been under recently, Gui tried to find a place that would be good to hide in for just a few moments. Dodging behind a building he urged Prince up to the roof and followed closely behind. Watching as the mob ran past he sank to the floor grinning in relief.

Both of them were breathing heavily, and Gui knew they wouldn't be discussing much under the circumstances. So he put his hand on her cheek, and looked into her eyes, "Prince … get some rest. Log off, and come talk to me tomorrow." The look she gave him was like an arrow in his heart. She looked confused and tired and uncertain. Gui knew instantly what was wrong, but he also knew that this wasn't the time to fix it, so he hugged her again, and kissed her temple, "I love you Prince … there's so much I want to tell you but I know that you need to rest, and to think, and to sleep. We'll see each other tomorrow okay?"

She smiled then, just a little. "Alright Gui." Taking a big breath she looked at him again, not sure how to say goodbye. Were they a couple? Should she hug him? Or kiss him? Should she just leave? He'd been pretty liberal with his affection, would he be bothered if she wasn't? Was he just doing it because she seemed weak right now? She felt like a stupid high school girl daring her boyfriend to hang up first. It made her want to beat him again. With a groan of frustration, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. Then she thought better of it and kicked his shins. "See you tomorrow!" and then logged off, but not before Gui caught the redness of her blush.

Gui logged off almost right away, but he couldn't sleep after that. So there he sat, waiting for his class to start wondering how in the world he should greet her. He didn't want her to feel like just a face in the crowd … he also didn't want to announce to everyone that there was anything special between them … but what if … maybe … he started to smile as an idea came into his head, getting out a large pad of red paper and a pen he started on his plans. He knew he shouldn't be playing around in class, but it's just one day … and he didn't have her number yet …

Feng lan lie on her bed, staring at her ceiling. Gui had wanted her to "get rest and think". Well, the get rest part would have to wait, unless just lying there counts. It was actually really good advice. She didn't even know where to start thinking about things. Gui knew who she was … and it didn't seem to change anything. Except that he was a whole lot more affectionate, and gentle. She groaned as she realized that even though it wasn't terrible, their in game life would most likely not go back to what it had been.

Wait … would he want to date in real life? Her eyes widened at the thought of him announcing it in front of the whole school, and the female students wanting to kill her. "Oh just kill me now, and get it over with!" She rolled over in her bed staring at the wall. It wasn't quite light out yet and she still had plenty to think about. She didn't even know if that's what Gui wanted. He had only just learned who she was, and he was dealing with Prince at the time … a very distraught Prince, so of course he would react that way. What happens when he wakes up and has time to think? Would he really want to date a student? He doesn't even really know Feng Lan. How could he just accept it like that?

That's right … She doesn't know what he wants. She should just try to figure out what she wants. Oh god, what does she want?! She doesn't want a public relationship … definitely not at school. Not really in game either … everyone would think she was gay. That would just be strange. "Eugh!" She let out a small shriek of frustration, how could she say she wanted to be with him … if she doesn't want to be with him? Maybe sitting here thinking wasn't the best thing to do. Now she really didn't know what she wanted!

Turning back onto her back she decided to just wait and see what he had to say, she'd been doing things on her own the whole time and it really hadn't gotten her where she wanted to be. It took an act of her brother to get even this far … her brother. What should she do about her brother? That's not nearly as complicated an issue. She should just kill him.

Wait … she already did.

She always knew he read her journals. It started a really long time ago … when she first started writing them even. At first she was ticked like any sister would be. She was trying to beat him up for days after she caught him red handed. That was when they were young and she was just being a dramatic middle school brat. When she started writing about how hard it was having her parents gone all the time, and how she wished she didn't feel like an orphan, he never seemed to read it. She was glad about that, but then she noticed that some things were simply out of place like someone had been there besides her. He was less of burden for a while after that, and she realized that it wasn't like he wasn't reading her journals … he just wasn't teasing her about them. When a boy broke her heart and she wrote about it, she wasn't sure if he read it, or could just see it on her face … but her brother and Ling Bin were both absent the next day … and so was that boy. She stopped caring if he read what she wrote. As long as she didn't catch him in the act of course, then she'd yell and scream and whine and hit him as much as any good sister.

It'd been a long while since anything like that happened, and she'd honestly forgotten about him reading her journals. He must have been getting better at hiding it. So now that she had solid proof, what was she going to do? She didn't feel like she could yell at him like she normally would … she didn't even really want to. She was actually caught in a rare moment of those warm and mushy feelings for him. He was always taking care of her when she wasn't looking. She put her arm over her eyes and laughed softly. Tears beginning well up. "What kind of sister is grateful for a brother who reads her diary?"

The sun was starting to creep into her room and she decided she'd had enough of lying around so she headed into the kitchen to start her day … it wasn't until she was half done making what turned out to be a buffet, that she realized she'd been making all her brothers favorites. She laughed at herself again feeling giddy for some reason. She'd never admit how much he meant to her to his face … but it wasn't like he didn't read her journals. She might just have to write about it.

As Feng Lan walked into the classroom a little earlier than usual, the first thing she noticed were all the eyes on her. She was confused for a moment looking around the room until she saw her desk. It was covered in red origami roses. They were everywhere, in her chair, on her desk, littering the floor around her desk. She stood there for a second shocked before turning to look at Professor Min. He was reading a book trying to keep the smirk of his handsome face. She didn't know what to make of the situation or how to handle it. She stood there just a second longer when Jing came up behind her, "Whoa! Lan you've got a secret admirer! That's awesome! Do you know who it is?"

She shook her head no and headed over to her desk. "I wonder if there's a note?" She asked as she began removing the roses from her seat. She couldn't help but glance at Professor Min every few seconds. She knew it was him, but how could she accuse her teacher of something like this in front of everyone? As she picked them up, she noticed one of them had something written on the inside, but she would only be able to read it if she unfolded it.

As she stood there undecided, a random classmate called to her, "Does it say something? Open it!" The other classmates started to join in, "That's so romantic!" "Open it!" "What does it say?" "Kyaa!" "I wish I had a secret admirer!"

She looked over at Gui, who stood up and put his book down, effectively gathering the attention of his students. His grin was huge. "Well, Ms. Feng Lan, we have a few minutes before class begins, and we ARE in a history of literature class. The whole point of learning the history of things is to understand how we got to where we are today. If you want to read it in front of everyone, I won't stop you. It would be a great learning opportunity to see what the young men of today are capable of don't you think?"

Every single girl in the class squealed with delight at having the approval of their very young and handsome teacher in such a romantic event. He was having too much fun, he couldn't help but add, "Besides, I think secret admirer's are very romantic, don't you?"

Her blush was never going to go away. She couldn't seem to take her eyes off of him and his grin and his happy looking eyes as they acknowledged her. After all this time that she's spent watching him from afar feeling ignored, he was looking at her, just at her. She almost started to cry, but then her brother walked in and ruined her moment. "Whoa Sis! What's with the mess?" He said as he came over and picked up a rose.

"Stupid brother! It's not a mess! Put it back!" She yelled as she swatted at his hands.

"More than a thousand roses, I love you." He read out loud while dodging her wimpy real life attempts to hurt him. Some of the girls started to swoon. He was laughing almost right away, "God, who writes this stuff? Let me see another one." He said while trying to get around her.

Professor Min was getting annoyed, so it wasn't his best … he only had a few minutes to put his plan together. Stupid brat.

"More than the moon on a starlit night, I love you." Yang Ming practically sang as he again danced out of his sisters reach. He was loving this. He got to play the annoying younger brother again!

Unfortunately Lan was looking more and more upset. Before anything got out of hand, and before his attempts to cheer her turned into a nightmare, Professor Min again raised his voice above the classroom din. "That's enough Yang Ming, class is starting. Please go back to your seat."

Yang Ming sullenly tossed the unfolded rose back to his sister and went to his desk. As the rest of the students found their seats, one of them spoke up. "Professor Min, before we start can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's on your mind?" He asked happy that Yang Ming didn't put up more of a fight.

"Well, I just thinking that since you're the teacher and the class is always locked when you're not here, you must have seen who put the roses on Feng Lans desk right?"

Professor Min didn't skip a beat, he'd been prepared for that question. "Yep!" He winked at her, "I know exactly who did it, and my lips are sealed!"

At his confession, there was a collective grumbling among the students, "Awwww, come on Professor Min! Tell us who it was!" "Yeah Professor Min, you're no fun!" "Please Professor Min!" "You'll be our favorite Professor forever if you tell us!"

That last one made him laugh, "While that's very tempting, I already promised him I wouldn't tell. Besides, didn't I tell you earlier that I thought it was romantic? I'm not going to ruin his plans like that … That'd be mean."

The students sighed and pulled out the materials they'd need. Feng Lan wasn't very sure about what to do with all the roses. They took up so much space that she didn't have room for her books. She decided that since they seemed to have messages inside, and she was going to have to unfold them eventually anyway, she would do it during class to make some room and also to read what he had written. Her brother might scoff at the overly romantic words he'd written … but no one had done something like this for her before and she was honestly looking forward to seeing what he had to say.

As she unfolded each one, the words gave her this odd feeling that Gui was right beside her declaring his unending love for her royal highness. At first she hadn't realized that he was using the exact same style that he did in game, and when she did realize it she was a little annoyed. She liked that he was so affectionate but this … she wanted to know the professor side of him too, and thought that by revealing herself to him, he'd be able to show her in real life who he was outside of the game. She continued reading them despite her growing annoyance, she needed to get them off her desk. As she neared the end of them suddenly she came across one that didn't say anything … it just had a phone number. She looked up at him in surprise and back down at the paper as he just continued his lecture. Quietly she took out her phone and saved his number. She finished unfolding the roses and once they were in a neat stack, began paying attention to his class.

Professor Min seeing that Feng Lan had finished her task, as well as saved his number decided to make his move. He hoped she would catch on, and follow his instructions. "A copy of the Diamond Sutra, a key Buddhist text me, found sealed in a cave in China in the early 20th century, is the oldest known dated and printed book, with a printed date of 868." He looked right at her as he said it, and continued on with his dialog without skipping a beat. "This is important, because this method of printing and the subsequent inventions, like movable type printing, led to the spread of knowledge and increased the number of people wanting to read and write."

As he continued, Feng Lang could not decide if he had really just said what she thought he had just said … and in the middle of class! Did he want her to text him now? He wouldn't be able to read it so what was the point? She pulled out her phone and decided to wait and see if he gave her anymore hints. When she did, he grinned and nodded at her almost imperceptibly. Her stomach was suddenly attacked with butterflies … what should she say? What was he planning? She wasn't paying attention to him anymore … stuck staring at her phone wondering if this was what class would be like from now on. She had wanted to know the professor side of him … and she had been getting annoyed about it, but as she considered the current state of things she realized that he just loved to have fun. He'd always been one of the most engaging Professors, he'd always been one to play around and even tease his students. That was what had caught her attention in the first place. Gui was as much a part of him as Prince's love for adventure was part of her. So with a soft smile, she set her phone to silent and sent him a text.

A horribly loud, and obnoxious sound went off in the classroom. Professor Min almost dropped his book and scrambled for his phone. Lan was beet red, incredibly embarrassed. Why would he say that if his phone wasn't on silent?! That IDIOT!

"Uh, sorry guys! This is really really important! Life or death right now. Please continue reading on your own for five minutes I need to step outside for a moment." She had to give him credit, he looked sincerely anxious and worried. When he stepped outside the classroom he left the door slightly ajar. All the students crowded around trying to eaves drop on what could possibly be that important. All they could hear was one side of the conversation.

"Yes, Ma Ri? … It's me, Gui. Is everything okay? … No …. No way. You can't be serious." He made a loud gasp, before he asked, "Is she gonna make it? … An hour? I'll be there right away!" The students rushed back to their seats before Gui came in. He looked so frazzled as he told everyone. "Please excuse me. I have to leave right away, if you could just finish the chapter on your own we'll pick it up tomorrow. Don't worry about homework tonight." He gathered what he thought would be most important and before he walked out, he turned to Yang Ming. "Yang Ming, please make sure the door is locked after everyone leaves. Thanks!" and with that he was gone.

Feng Lan was stunned. What the heck was going on? The students started to chatter amongst themselves when she felt her phone vibrate.

-Feng Lan, please meet me on the rooftop when it seems convenient, and easy for you to escape unnoticed. Gui -

Her jaw dropped. He had planned the whole thing? He's ditching his own class? What the heck kind of Professor is he?! She sat there for a moment wondering if she should just go now, and what would she tell her brother? What would she say when she saw Gui? She decided she didn't care. She was excited to see Gui again. She couldn't believe what he had just done, and she was anxious to go talk to him. The roses, the looks, the messages, the dramatic exit. Everything he'd done today was for her. She knew it and she couldn't believe that he honestly cared that much about her. He didn't even really know her yet … that's right … he didn't know her YET. She liked the sound of that. So with a silly little grin of her own, she ran out of the class just yelling, "See ya later!" to her brother and friends. She hurried down the hall, hurried up the stairs, and hurried to Gui.

Professor Min was pacing back and forth across the rooftop. He'd never done anything like that before and he was still feeling the rush. How long would it take Feng Lan to get up here? He looked at the door again and re-read the first text she had ever sent him.

-Gui … you aren't going to embarrass me like this every day are you? Because I will seriously kill you in second life! -

So much like Prince, he couldn't help but grin. He should print it out and get it laminated and framed.

He went back to pacing. The energy bundled inside of him was trying to escape in any way it could. His emotions were all over the place. From the joy of finding Prince in real life, to the pain of realizing that Prince was being pressured to marry. Anticipation and nerves added to the mix awaiting Feng lan and perhaps the most pressing emotion trying to force it's way out was relief. He'd been so worried about why Prince wouldn't reveal himself. Maybe Prince really did find him annoying, maybe Prince really didn't want to have anything to do with him. He'd been so against Gui joining odd squad in the beginning, what if that never really changed? What if Prince just told him he was Feng Lan to get him off his case? No …. no no Prince wouldn't have known about Feng Lans coming to see him so it HAD to be true. In that case, when would she get here? Did she go up to the wrong roof? What if she's not coming? If she revealed herself only to not show up when he created such an awesome opportunity … what would that mean?

Sighing in frustration, he tried not to think about things and ran his hand through his hair. He's never been good at not thinking. He had just passed by the door again when it suddenly burst open with a bang. He quickly turned to see Feng Lan bent over in the door trying to catch her breath. He was frozen, unable to move, just so happy that she was there and there was this crazy unexplainable stop in his mental processes. He couldn't think of what to say.

When she seemed to catch her breath, she finally looked up at him and the most brilliant smile flooded her face. He must have given her the most incredibly stupid look because she just started to laugh. Gasping with laughter she moved to sit on the floor, "Gui! I can't believe you did that!" She said leaning back against the now closed door. Smiling at him, she held wonder in her eyes as she continued her sentence, "for me."

Gui gave a little sigh, "Anything Feng Lan. I …" and suddenly all the things he wanted to say, that he had planned to say, didn't make sense with her there looking at him like that. He wanted to just enjoy the moment, but he wanted to talk of the future and he needed to know how she felt and he was so unsure of everything. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him, even if he hadn't paid much attention to her before yesterday. He wanted her to know everything, and how sorry he was for never realizing.

He looked so sad. She didn't quite understand this sudden change but thought it would be best to just wait it out. He started again, "I mean … for your smile … it's …" He was still fumbling with his words, "I've always …" He pursed his lips in frustration, forging on regardless of his addled brain that couldn't seem to string a sentence together when it mattered most. "You are … to me …. " He took a breath, "Damn it!" He swore, clenching his fists and looking up at the sky.

Feng Lan was growing worried and was about to reach out her hand to him, but right as she did he opened his eyes and looked at her … his eyes … they were glistening. Was he crying? "Gui." She breathed hardly daring to say anything else.

He decided that since he couldn't seem to say what he had planned, he would just be completely honest with her. "I was so worried Feng Lan, so unbelievably worried." He sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms, both to hold her close and to hide his face from her. "I thought you hated me." She went willingly but the confusion was written all over her face, how could he think that when she was the one who was always worried about him hating her? She didn't have to wonder about it for long though, "Everyone seemed to know who you were, but you wouldn't trust me. I thought you didn't want anything to do with me." Holding her felt good. It was as if he didn't need to worry about rejection while he was up here on the roof with her. He rested his chin on top of her head and closed his eyes, enjoying the moment. Mine. He thought to himself with a smile. He knew she hadn't agreed to anything yet, but after reading those notes her brother brought him, he knew what she wanted. Even though he was so unsure of everything, with her here in his arms, it almost didn't matter. She amazed him, how she could cause him to go from hurt and frustrated to satisfied and happy in a matter of seconds.

"How did you do it Gui?" She asked pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Hhmmmm?" He was content to just hold her and his fuzzy brain wasn't ready to go back to thinking yet. He lazily started playing with a strand of her hair.

"How could you stand doing everything you did for me all the while thinking I hated you?" She asked not really feeling the bliss he was at the moment. She pushed away from him and sat up on her own. He almost pouted and had to resist pulling her back. "You humiliated yourself for me constantly, and I know getting hit around doesn't feel good! Why would you let me do that?"

"Because you needed to." He said, "Which actually reminds me of the real reason I brought you up here." He sounded serious, which may or may not have been a good thing.

She didn't want to be serious, because serious things had the capability of hurting. So she feigned surprise, "For revenge? You're not going to throw me off the roof are you?" She asked laughing lightly.

He scowled at her. "No, and get back over here, I'm not done cuddling."

She couldn't deny that she liked it when he held her, he was so warm and handsome… but she didn't want to give in just like that either! She tapped her foot, "You have some explaining to do first."

His scowl turned into the hurt puppy expression he did so well and he practically started begging. "I can talk while I hold you can't I?"

She couldn't, absolutely could not say no to that. So she huffed and gave a dramatic sigh sitting back down by him and leaning over to bury her head in his chest. As he wrapped his arms around her she couldn't help but ask, "Do you always smell this good Professor Min?"

He chuckled in response and spoke softly to her, "I'm not sure, but if you really want to know, then we may have to find an easier way to escape my students... I don't think I could pull that off too often. They might get suspicious."

"Yeah especially if I go missing every time as well... wait, you want to do this again?" She asked sounding surprised and slightly hopeful.

He ran his hand across the back of her head and took a moment before answering. "Feng Lan … I think we need to talk about this. I have some things I need to ask you and some other things I need to tell you before anything else happens."

A knot of dread formed in her stomach and she held her breath waiting for him to tell her it was only Prince after all … or maybe not but whatever he was going to say didn't sound like it was going to be good.

Suddenly he was moving out from under her. He moved across from her so he could sit on his heels and face her as he spoke. He wanted to see her reaction to what he was going to say. "Feng Lan, may I ask your parents for permission to court you?" He waited for a moment, watching as the fear in her eyes melted away to confusion. While he was glad she was no longer afraid of what he had to say, he really wished it had changed to joy or something … though confusion could be good … right?

"You mean … are you...Umm …?" She couldn't quite get her question out! The only thing in her mind was marriage. Was he asking her to marry him?

"It's not a marriage proposal or anything like that ok?" Was he a mind reader too? "It would be in secret, and only they would know. I just want to be able to try and win your heart, and I don't want you being pressured to marry while I'm trying prove to you that I love you."

She was looking at him with wide eyes at his last statement. "Prove to me … you ..."

He reached for her hand and held it in his, "That I love you Feng Lan. Yes." He looked in to her eyes willing her to see his sincerity. "I do, and I want to prove it to you. I don't want you to think this is about Prince. I don't want you to think this has anything to do with Second Life, or your brother or my stupid rivalry with Ling Bin. I will show you every day Feng Lan, if you'll let me. We'll have fun together, laugh and talk all the time. I'll use everything I have within me to come up with new ways to make you smile. I do have an IQ of like 200 you know? I could do it." He broke into the biggest young boyish grin he had, already thinking of some things they'd do together. "We could cook, and spend the evenings lying on the couch together listening to music. Going for walks, trying new things ..." He would have continued but he suddenly noticed that she'd begun crying. "Hey ..." He whispered, "What'd I do wrong? Don't tell me I'm already failing?!" His voice got a little whiny at the end and she laughed.

"No, you idiot." She said as she tried to wipe her nose on her sleeve. She launched herself at him after that and held on tight. "I just can't believe I was so stupid!" She wailed dramatically. "I should have told you who I was so long ago."

Gui just chuckled, "Who knew prince was so clingy huh?" He asked as he tightened his arms and got to a more comfortable position. "I don't think it matters what you should have done. I'm just glad I have you here now." He let her stay as she was. She'd been put through a lot of emotional trauma lately and he wanted her to get it all out if she could. He waited until he felt her relax against him and then tried to get an answer out of her. "So Feng Lan ... can I court you?" He asked her for the second time.

She was a little uncertain when she gave him her answer, "Ummmm ... I know you said it wasn't a marriage proposal ... but what exactly does it mean?"

He acted scandalized, "You have been in my literature class for how long, and I've never discussed this important part of history?! I am changing tomorrows lesson plans young lady! You will be fully versed in all the various forms of courtship with plenty of extracurricular practice to go along with it!" He wiggled his eyebrows at her in a teasing way before continuing. "Courtship ... well it differs depending on the culture you're in but it is pretty much the means we more refined men use to show a woman that they are a perfect match. It would require nothing more from you than to sit back and enjoy my attentions. I will be trying my hardest to convince you that you could not live without me. I will show you that I am not only brilliant and good looking, I'm fun and understanding and stable. I will get to shower you with gifts and take you to lots of dinners where you will be free to eat the whole menu if you like. There will be no jealous rages and no drama, and I will show you that I am so very very much in love with you, Feng Lan... So much in love." He looked like he wanted to kiss her and she held her breath. He was so close to her that when he spoke next, she could feel it on her cheek. "There is something else you should know before you give your permission ... I won't allow myself to touch you." Her eyebrows drew together and he smiled. "Dream about you and fill your head with ideas of us, yes." He cradled her head in his hand and used his thumb to slowly caress her lower lip, "and I don't think I could keep myself from teasing you." He pulled away and held her at arms length, "But anything else is forbidden. I will not ever do anything without your asking for it first. There should be no fear in courting. Only pleasure. Only the budding fragrance of an everlasting love between two souls who are destined to be together for all-" His words had been growing in volume and his eyes had begun to get all starry eyed like Gui's occasionally did when he was praising prince.

Feng Lan cut him of with a gentle whack to the head and laughed at him openly. "You're hopeless Gui!" She said grinning at him. "I thought I was going to get away from that once we weren't in game anymore." She reached up to smooth her hair from where she'd been laying her head against him and smiled at him. "Yes." She said simply nodding her head at him.

His eyes grew little wider as did his smile and he practically beamed at her. "Yes what Feng Lan?" He was almost bouncing he was so excited.

He was so cute, how could he possibly be her Professor? "Yes, Min Gui Wen, you can court me."

Suddenly he was a suave young man with the look of a killer bishie running his hands through his hair and sitting up straighter. Looking at her with slightly narrowed eyes and a devilish smirk, "Then be prepared ... I won't go easy on you." He said lowering his voice to an almost seductive level.

She was stunned staring at him unable to do anything ... and then he had to break the spell he'd cast by asking, "So, when can I meet your parents?".

She immediately wilted in dismay. "They won't be back for another two weeks." She replied glumly. She didn't really know what to expect from his form of courting, but with the display she'd just gotten and knowing him, she didn't want to wait two weeks for him to get permission. "Can't I just call them and ask?" She was practically whining.

Gui would have none of it, "Absolutely not. I have to make an impression. The way I see it, Ling Bin's been after you for eight years. That's eight years of making good impressions and being dependable and basically worming his way into their hearts. Eight years that I don't have. I am going to need every advantage I can get so that I can blow him out of the water. When I'm done, this won't even be a competition."

His words, spoken with a little too much relish, sounded like an ominous foreshadowing of what was to come. Suddenly, she found herself more worried than excited.

* * *

AN: There was a question in one of the reviews about Ling Bin being accepted back into the city. I wanted to point out that in the first chapter he was never banished. She only threatened to banish him if he didn't leave. He left, so he's not banished. Though he might feel like avoiding her for a while.

I am honestly looking for critisism. I have some doubts about the execution of my story and I would like to know if you guys would suggest any changes, or if you even have general comments. "This was too wordy" or "They're too out of character" That type of thing. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Chapter 3: Zhuo-gege's resolve

**I don't own 12 Prince**

* * *

It was the day after Ling Bin had forced Feng Lan into a kiss that she obviously hadn't wanted. He was standing on the grass where he would be able to see her when she got to school. He wasn't sure if she would be willing to talk to him, or if he would even approach her yet, he just wanted to see her, and make sure she was doing okay.

He didn't know what happened after he left the game last night, but he'd been unable to sleep worried about how his actions would affect their relationship. It had already been strained because of his confession ... now this? He had to make it up to her. He couldn't believe he had let himself go like that. He was always in control of himself. His lapse of judgment had him worried in more than one way. If he could mess up this way with something as important to him as her, then what else would he mess up? He was suddenly determined to hold himself in check even more harshly than normal. He wouldn't say anything without thinking first and there's no way he was going to allow his emotions to get the better of him again.

As he stood around thinking about things, he remembered the way she looked as she ran away from him. He hoped it wasn't fear he'd seen. What would he do if she was afraid of him? He prayed that all he saw was hurt. He could heal hurt. He could make it better, but fear? He tried so hard to show her that he would always protect her. He always tried to be the safe place for her. His insides twisted as he thought of what the consequences of his actions might be. More than her getting angry with him, more than her not trusting him, he hoped she had another safe place. Her brother was always protecting her too, but there are some things you don't go to your brother for ... now who will she go to? Who else knew about her life as Prince and about all the frustrations she grew up with? Who else had she trusted enough to propose to when she was younger? He knew he held an important place in her heart, and more than his own worries, he was concerned that she'd feel like she lost him. "You'll never lose me, Feng Lan, I swear it." He said to himself as he caught sight of her walking up to the school.

He watched her as she came. She seemed distracted and like she was on autopilot, but she seemed okay. He just stood there as she completely missed him in her daze and continued into the building.

Continuing his thought from earlier he again spoke to himself. "Even if you don't choose me in the end, and I have to move on, I'll always be your Zhuo-gege." Her brother wasn't with her and he wondered about it, figuring he'd wait for Yang Ming to show up and walk into the building with him instead. Maybe Yang Ming would have some insight on how to fix his stupidity.

When he saw Yang Ming, his spirits lifted. Yang Ming was walking like he was on top of the world. Feng Lan couldn't be too bad off if Yang Ming was so happy. He stepped out into his path with a greeting, "Hey, what's got you in such a good mood?" He asked his longtime friend.

Yang Ming grinned at him in reply lifting his hands to the heavens and declaring loudly, "My sister is amazing! She cooks like a goddess! Oh the food I had this morning!" He put his hands to his stomach and sighed deeply. "I think I'll have left overs for days, wanna come over after school and help me with them?" He asked grinning at Ling Bin.

Ling Bin was speechless. "I ... " He was about to speak but remembered that he had to think things through from now on before deciding on what to say. He closed his mouth and looked at the ground trying to figure out why she had cooked and why everything seemed too perfect to be true. He glanced at Yang Ming, "She's not mad?" He asked quietly.

Yang Ming was thoughtful for a second before answering. "I don't think so. She was obviously mad when she killed me though! Things must have gone well with her and Gui, because she even told me 'Thank you!' well ... not to my face, but then I wouldn't expect her to do that. Since you helped me with my plan, if she's thanking me then she's thanking you too! So you should be fine to come over today." He adjusted his book bag and began walking again.

Ling Bin suddenly realized that Yang Ming had no idea what he'd done yesterday to keep her out of the game. He stopped walking again causing Yang Ming to stop as well and look back at him. He stood there for a second staring at this very protective brother, and best friend ... _I have to tell him_. He thought to himself. _I can't keep something like this to myself in good conscience and continue to act __like nothing happened. If I wer__e him, I'd want to know._ He set his jaw, "I have to apologize to you Yang Ming." He said bowing his head. The weight he felt on his shoulders was such that bowing his head suddenly didn't seem like enough, so he knelt on his knees. It felt good to be doing something active instead of letting it all stew inside of him.

Yang Ming was shocked to say the least, "Zhuo-dage ... what is this? You don't have to- ".

"Yes I do!" Ling Bin blurted. "I kissed your sister yesterday." His words came out sounding angry. He was angry at himself, and he expected Yang Ming to be angry as well.

Yang Ming just laughed. "Oh yeah?" He said. "That's great! It's about time you show her how you felt." The only thing keeping him from grinning like an idiot was the seriousness that Ling Bin had spoken with, the fact the he remained on the ground, and the slowly growing concern that maybe it was more than he said. Ling Bin was quiet, just kneeling on the ground in front of Yang Ming. "Ling Bin ..." He said, his voice getting serious and maybe a little dangerous. "I know you ... it couldn't have been that bad. What happened?" He wanted to give Ling Bin the benefit of the doubt but the thought of someone doing something to his sister, someone he trusted, someone he had practically given her to, doing something to her ... he NEEDED to know what happened.

Ling Bin answered haltingly at first, "I … I couldn't come up with anything to tell her ... I needed to keep her out of the game. She didn't want to just chat so I told her it was important. When she decided to let me talk I panicked! I didn't know what to say so I kissed her. I shouldn't have done that but the worst part is I didn't let her go. I forced her to kiss me Yang Ming. She was trying to get away and I forced her to stay." He kept his head to the ground, not daring to look up, just waiting for Yang Ming's reply.

Yang Ming took a moment to gather his thoughts before bending down to help Zhuo-dage off the ground. Ling Bin was confused to say the least, getting up but now on his guard.

"You really had me concerned there for a moment Zhuo-dage. I almost thought you had really done something to her. You know, something that might deserve a good beating ... or ... something worse." He sighed and continued, "I mean, yeah I'm disappointed in you and you probably shouldn't come over just yet and she's probably gonna be even more awkward around you than she was after your confession, but you knew those things already. I don't really care that you kissed her, but you should have let her go." Looking at Ling Bin he couldn't exactly say he wasn't angry about it. If it had been anyone else, they'd be getting a lot worse. "Forcing her into something like that ... while I was in game … from you of all people... " He shook his head and let out a big groan. This is Zhuo-dage though! If he can't trust Zhuo-dage with his sister then who can he trust? "I can't always be there ... and you ..." He paused to look at Zhuo-dage imagining the scene for a second, his sister struggling and Ling Bin who is so much stronger than her, and that did it. Forming a fist he hit him as hard as he could in the gut. As Ling Bin doubled over from the blow, Yang Ming felt a bit better. "She trusted you, and I think losing even a part of that will be worse punishment then I could ever give you. So for my part, I'll forgive you, as long as you go apologize after school." He suddenly slapped Ling Bin on the shoulder with only a little more force than normal, "Then we can eat all those amazing left overs!"

Feeling better, he went to head to the class where he knew his sister would be making eyes at her professor, leaving Ling Bin in the hall. As an after thought he shouted back to him, "Ling Bin! You know you deserved worse, but if you do something like that again, what I did to Gui in game will pale in comparison!" _Oh man, the things I do for my sister._ He thought to himself. _I'm gonna have to annoy the hell out of her for the next month to__ keep things even between us._ As he opened the door to their class, the perfect opportunity for said annoying to take place presented itself to him on a silver platter. _Thank you Professor._ He thought with glee as he rushed in to destroy whatever romantic moment was currently not happening. Not on HIS watch anyway!

Out in the hallway, Ling Bin stood up straight and held his stomach. Yang Ming really hadn't held back. He found it strange thinking about how he felt better after getting hit like that. Not physically of course, but he felt strangely reassured. It seemed like even though he messed up, nothing changed in their relationship. He would have to apologize to Xiao Lan, but he would have done that anyway. Now the only question was, how could he get her to listen to him again? He only had to think for a moment before it came to him. Food. He would have to take her somewhere with really good food. Maybe he could find some place where they used to go as kids and remind her of their history and all the times he was there for her. It was these thoughts that kept his mind occupied during his class, and the sudden alarming remembrance of something Yang Ming had said just a few moments ago, "Things must have gone well with her and Gui..." What in the world did that mean? His eyes widened as the possible implications of that statement hit him. He needed to apologize … now.

When his class was over, he went straight to the library where they'd usually meet to go home together. Xiao Lan wasn't there, but he caught Yang Ming in the distance flirting with a random junior student. When Yang Ming saw him, he said his farewells to the girl and greeted Zhuo-dage. Looking at Ling Bin, Yang Ming couldn't help the teasing in his voice when he asked, "So what are the daisy's for? Not for me I hope."

Ling Bin was too nervous to care about the dig as his eyes searched for Xiao Lan. "They're for your sister. Where is she?" He asked finally looking back at Yang Ming.

His smile dimmed as he heard Yang Ming's answer, "I don't really know, though I imagine she's hiding somewhere with Professor Min."

He was shocked to say the least. "Hiding? Why would she be hiding? And with her Professor? I don't get it."

Yang Ming looked grim, "Yeah, I was surprised too. I didn't think he'd do anything that brazen, but I really can't fault the guy. Man, he's got guts. That was good." Ling Bin was totally lost as Yang Ming grabbed the flowers. "Let me borrow those real quick and I'll tell you about it on the way home." He watched as Yang Ming went over to the girl he'd been flirting with earlier and gave her the daisy's. He must have said something corny because she was laughing as he came back.

Ling Bin was annoyed, "Hey, those were ..." but he sighed and let it go. "Aren't we waiting for your sister? I don't really want her going home alone ..." He sounded a little worried and maybe he shouldn't have been but he really didn't want her going home with her Professor either.

Yang Ming shook his head, "I think she won't be coming home for a while, and she definitely won't be coming home alone. You'll need to be prepared for that when she gets there." He suddenly stopped and looked at Zhuo-dage. "Do you have money for pizza?" He asked with a hint of desperation entering his eyes.

Ling Bin shook his head no, "But didn't you have all those leftovers this morning that you were bragging about?"

Yang Ming shouted in a delighted surprise, "I'm not going to starve! Thank you, Sis!" He exclaimed to no one and then making sure he had everything, he began his long story of what happened with his sister and her secret admirer in class today.

By the time he was finished, and they were at the Feng house, Ling Bin was feeling hopeless. How could he compete with that? He didn't want to just give up, and he knew that Gui was not right for her, but a secret admirer? Dozens of roses? Dramatically escaping class just to spend some time together? What in the world was he supposed to do to compete? It's never been in his personality to do things like that. He didn't want to try to be someone he wasn't either. He's always just been there for her and hoped it would be enough. Now though, he was beginning to see why he was losing this battle. Of course he was always going to be her "Zhuo-gege" if he never showed a more romantic side to her. With Gui pouring on the charm, and his own mistakes holding him back, he needed a plan. He didn't know how, but he would show her his true feelings. Feelings that have been there for eight years. Feelings that were deep and strong. He would show her that she was not some game to him, and that he would not let pride or fear get in the way of their relationship. He wouldn't turn into a play boy like Gui, but he would do everything he could to convince her that he was better for her. He would apologize when she got here, even if he had to do it in front of Gui. Actually, he hoped he did have to do it in front of Gui. Gui would need to know that he wasn't going down without a fight. He wasn't just going to stand by and let him have her. He wouldn't be stupid enough to try and force it again … that had blown up in his face, but he wouldn't just hand her over either. In fact, he already knew how he would win her first date. She might not see it as a date, but Gui would know what he was doing. Now all he had to do was go eat left overs with Yang Ming, and wait for her to arrive.

As he sat there pushing his food around on his plate, he felt only slightly guilty about being such terrible company for Yang Ming. By the time the third sigh left him, he wasn't any closer to figuring out how to win her over. Sure he had a starting place, but what could he do after that? Apologizing and getting her to agree to lunch was one thing, but that wouldn't make her see him as a romantic interest. "Yang Ming … can I ask you something?" He inquired, looking over as Yang Ming was finishing off his second plate. Yang Ming nodded quickly without saying anything and reached for his drink. "Ok, well … do you think it's possible to go from being seen as a brother, to being seen as a lover?" He asked. There was a moment where Yang Ming had this disgusted look on his face thinking about Feng Lan changing in his mind from sister to lover before understanding dawned and he scrunched up his face with some complicated emotion. He took a few more swallows of his drink before setting it down and facing Zhuo-dage with something that settled into pity.

"I think…" he began slowly, "That it's entirely possible, but you would have to change the way you treat her." When Zhuo-dage didn't say anything, he decided to elaborate. "Right now, you treat her like a little sister. You give her what she wants and you take her to her favorite places. You are very protective of her. That's very close to how I treat her … well, I'm a bit more subtle about it I think." He paused trying to put his words together. "One of the best parts of developing a romantic relationship is the first stage of flirting. Well … I haven't really gotten past that stage … but I really enjoy it, so there's not really a reason to go any further for me, but you … You've always been very straightforward in your feelings for her. She knows that you care, but have you taken her to places that you like to see if she might share an interest? Have you given her things that you like to see if she would like them too? Have you tried to understand the changes in her since you last spent time with her?" He chuckled then, thinking about some of the things he'd read in her diary. When he spoke again it was with a soft sort of fondness. "She's really changed a lot in the 8 years you've been away. Especially these last few months."

Zhuo-dage was slowly nodding his head, a thoughtful look on his face. "I guess, I need to show her more of myself, is what your saying?" He asked with a smile, finally feeling like he might be able to do this after all.

Yang Ming nodded, "Yep, you need to show her that not only are you strong and good looking, you're also thoughtful, and gentle, and definitely someone she can depend on for the rest of her life." Yang Ming let that statement settle a bit before getting up and glaring at Ling Bin over the counter. "You better not come to me for advice for a long time after this." He said getting into the fridge and pulling out the sweetest thing he could find. "All this touchy feeling stuff leaves a bad taste in my mouth."

Ling Bin, feeling relieved and happy that not only did he have a friend like Yang Ming, he also had a plan, simply laughed and asked if he could have some too.

* * *

**AN: **I feel like Yang Ming is too violent. In my defense, he's so much stronger than Gui so that bit of violence in chapter one wasn't as bad as it seemed like it was from Gui's point of view. Gui is just week.

As always, I appreciate your thoughts.


End file.
